


Good Things Come In Threes

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Harry's neck tastes like sweat, cinnamon, and the strawberry lip gloss that Hermione wears.





	Good Things Come In Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Art by [](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/profile)[**lizardspots**](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/) as part of our 'she draws it, I drabble it' arrangement. *grin*  


* * *

Harry's neck tastes like sweat, cinnamon, and the strawberry lip gloss that Hermione wears because she knows Ron can't stop thinking about kissing it off. Well, he's not so picky about _how_ it gets off. Biting, licking, kissing, rubbing, it's all the same to him. Still, she does it on purpose because when he calls her on it, she blushes and changes the subject instead of denying it in that matter-of-fact tone that never fails to make him hard.  
  
Harry's fingers tug on his hair, making him groan and buck forward. His cock slides along the cleft of his Harry's arse, and Ron tightens his hand around Hermione's until she whines. He looks at her over Harry's shoulder and slowly licks the lip gloss from Harry's sweaty neck. Hermione bites her lip and begins to move faster as she bounces up and down on Harry's cock. Her tits looking fucking amazing when she does that, and Ron's distracted for a moment as he watches them move up and down, up and down.  
  
Harry's back arches and he cries out when she rolls her hips in _that_ way. Ron grips Harry tighter, tight enough to bruise because they all know that Harry likes that, likes marking and being marked, owning and being owned. It's why Hermione scratches his chest as she continues to ride him and why Ron bruises his hips as he rubs his cock against his arse.  
  
Harry's moan when he comes starts it all. Hermione gasps and moves faster, focusing until her forehead wrinkles in that adorable way she hates but he and Harry love. Harry's panting between them, riding out his orgasm while he holds Hermione and pulls on Ron's hair. Ron reaches down and rubs her clit, daring her to come before him. She tries to resist, but he knows her body nearly as well as his own, so it doesn't take much. Harry's fingernails in her skin and Ron's thumb on her clit send her over the edge.  
  
Harry's sexy half-smile, tired and sated but determined, makes Ron's cock throb. Hermione's hair brushes against his chest as she licks his nipples, scraping them with her teeth at the same time Harry's mouth closed around his cock. Ron can't last long, not with Harry's sucking and Hermione's nibbling. After, he tastes his come on Harry's tongue and feels those gorgeous tits against his chest as they collapse together in a tangle of limbs, the way it's meant to be.


End file.
